The present invention relates generally to electrical distribution systems and, more particularly to a basepan assembly in an electrical panel board or load center.
Enclosures for electrical equipment, such as circuit breaker panel boards or load centers, are typically formed from metal or plastic. It is common to mount a bus bar in an enclosure for wiring circuit breakers as part of the electrical distribution system in a building, such as a residential dwelling or a commercial building. A problem of spacing exists when a load center bus bar is mounted in an enclosure. It is typical for the bus bar to be mounted in the back of the basepan. Such arrangement takes up space in the enclosure that cannot be used for the wiring from the circuit breakers. The lack of wiring space in the enclosure creates spacing problems for the user as well as creating difficulty in installing and maintaining the circuit breakers and wiring within an enclosure.
Thus, there is a need for a basepan which supports bus bars to improve the amount of wiring space available within an enclosure without increasing the overall size of the enclosure.